Vanilla Scented Candles
by sunny tuesday
Summary: The second war has finally begun, and only Ginny Weasley knows how to destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all, through the bond formed between them eight years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**VANILLA SCENTED CANDLES  
by chipped purple nail polish  
**_this post: April 24th, 2007_

a/n: This was originally going to be posted all together, but it was far too long (fifteen pages) to really read in one sitting. So I broke it down into eighteen parts. Some parts will be small (I think the smallest is three lines) and others will be long. Size will vary. I like to mix it up. Anyway, it is completely finished, and I will do my best to post one part a week; two if I'm feeling lucky. lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**.01 **

All he could see, for hundreds of miles around, was fire and chaos. Racing through all of it and deflecting curses from Death Eaters, Harry Potter scanned through the pandemonium and disarray, trying his best to zone out the screams of terror and torture and the hushed incantations of the evil that surrounded him; that surrounded them all.

Where the heck is Ginny?

He could not see her, nor could he see anyone else recognizable. He tried to think back at what Dumbledore had told him. Had he hinted where his fiancé, Ginevra, could be?

Oh, she was so stubborn, Ginny. Harry had told her repeatedly that he needed her to stay at home. That if anything ever happened to her, he would never have another will to live.

Where the heck is she?

Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Flipping around, he found himself looking into the hazel eyes of Hermione Granger. "Harry!" she cried. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. Harry's heart started beating faster and faster and faster until it felt as though it wasn't beating at all. Her hair was messed up and her clothes ripped and torn. She was bleeding and was bruised pretty badly.

"Oh, Harry! I can't find Ron!" she bawled. Harry hugged her, shaking. He wished he could somehow make her feel better, but knew it was impossible.

"I know, Herm. I can't- I can't find Ginny either," he told her, crestfallen. Hermione looked up into his eyes, and leaped out of his arms. "We have to go find them! Who knows what could happen?" she shouted, eyes blazing, wand in hand.

"That's the Hermione I remember," Harry told her with a worried, weary smirk. They began walking again.

"If only there was a way we could somehow contact them," Hermione said. "That way we could know if… If they have found Lord Voldemort."

Harry knew exactly what she wanted to say. He wanted to find Ginny too. He wanted to find her alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**VANILLA SCENTED CANDLES  
by chipped purple nail polish  
**_this update: 28th April 2007_

**2/18**

Ron stood in front of Ginny, shielding her from Lord Voldemort's towering figure. He was so afraid, but realized being some scared git wouldn't get him and his sister away from that evil wizard. Grabbing his wand from the inside of his robes, he yelled the first curse that came to mind.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Voldemort simply dodged it. Ron recoiled, making Ginny fall down hard onto the ground.

She was quicker than him; he knew that quite well. Hadn't two years of Quidditch with his younger sister taught him _anything?_

"Ron, get out of my way! I know him! I know what he wants! I know how to stop him!" Ginny whispered frantically so only he could hear. Ron nodded, and stepped behind her.

"Ah, you look familiar," Voldemort greeted Ginny. Ginny glared at him.

"You are the scum that has been haunting my dreams since first year, Tom Marvolo Riddle! When you promised you loved me, and then practically killed me! Well, that was seven years ago. Seven years well spent training to kill you!" Ginny yelled at him. It was true. He had haunted her life, giving her nothing but hell for her entire teen-hood. "It's my turn, Tom! It's my turn to be the one torturing you!"

Ginny, unlike Ron, uttered the incantation of the spell she had waited seven years time to say.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _A jet of green light issued from Ginny's wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest.

Voldemort staggered and fell onto the floor, but quickly stood back up, weakened but not dead. "You can't kill me, Ginevra! I am immortal! But it is your turn to die!" he hissed, smiling.

Ginny smirked, eyes blazing. "As am I you ignorant fool! Now stand up straight and meet your maker! You are weak! I am strong! You will never defeat me!" she shouted.

"I may not defeat you physically, Ginevra Molly Weasley," he spat her name as though it was slime. "But I will defeat you emotionally! I will kill all those you love! Starting with your own brother!!!"

Ginny's face took on a look of pure fear. Voldemort paid no attention to her. Ron was beside himself. _What to do? What to do?_

Ginny surveyed the area around her and chose her hat. Flicking her wand, the hat glowed blue for a moment and then retained its natural color. Darting in front of Voldemort, Ginny shoved the hat into Ron's hand, holding the other end of it herself.

"Good-bye Voldemort! And damn you to hell!" she shouted a split-second before she and her brother disappeared, tugged by the black headwear.

**chipped **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TIME-TURNER  
by chipped purple nail polish  
**_this update: April 30th, 2007_

a/n: well...this isn't generating as many reviews as I had hoped, but hopefully it will pick up. I believe this is one of the longer chapters...Thanks for reading!

**.03**

"Where are they?" Harry wondered aloud. Suddenly two figures materialized on top of him and he fell to the ground with a thump. Whipping out his wand, he peered through the dust, attempting to see the people who had appeared on top of him.

"Oh, Harry!" cried a voice, and Harry found himself being kissed happily by Ginny Weasley. "Harry! He's immortal! I saw him! There's no way you can kill him!"

"Never mind that," Harry muttered as he saw Hermione and Ron positively gleeful to see each other out of the corner of his eye. "Where is Voldemort? What happened?"

Ginny glanced around. Everything was either destroyed or engulfed in flames. Screams were heard everywhere and people (muggles and magic) were running around panicking. "We have to find Dumbledore! Where is he?"

Harry closed his eyes, and then opened them a moment later. "St. Mungo's," he whispered. "It should be around here somewhere. Aha!"

"Look, here's a portkey. Hermione, Ron! Stop snogging and get over here!" Hermione and Ron obliged. "Okay," Harry continued. "This portkey… Everyone touch it. A fingertip'll do, long as you're touching it."

They all quickly laid a finger on the old leather shoe Harry had pulled out of his pocket. Ginny felt a faint tug at her navel, and when she opened her eyes-

"Dumbledore!"

Albus Dumbledore sat at the foot of a bed in a large white room at St. Mungo's. Healers were everywhere, tending to witches, wizards, and muggles alike, doing their best to heal them during this terrible battle. Ginny glanced at the poor women lying on the bed that Dumbledore was currently sitting on. She was either unconscious are asleep with her eyes open. Large green boils dotted her face and she had all sorts of cuts on her arms and neck and face. Her skin had a purple tinge to it and her face was swelling. Dumbledore shook his head at her sadly.

"We need a cure for Muller-Warts and Knuckles or she will be dead by tomorrow," he murmured softly, but only Ginny caught his sorrowful words.

"Professor!" Harry said quickly. "Ginny and Ron saw Voldemort!"

Several healers nearby jumped at the sound of his name.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked at the two red heads, but then locked his eyes with a pair of hazel ones. "Hermione! You are hurt."

Ron spun around and looked at his wife. Suddenly he realized she _was _hurt. Badly. Taking her into his arms, he headed to the nearest empty bed and laid her down softly and carefully, Hermione protesting the entire way.

"I'm fine, Professor, Ron! I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with- ow! OW! Don't do that! My back is tender… I-er- I have a sunburn, yeah!" she claimed. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, stick with the truth. You cannot lie. I repeat. Can_not_ lie."

Dumbledore peered down at her through half-moon spectacles. "I'm no expert, but I believe your shoulder is broken, and your back isn't in right shape either. You are terribly bruised and lacerated. Mrs. Weasley, you are in very bad shape _indeed_."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Opening them, she stared up at the headmaster. "And??"

"That's about it. Joanne? Joanne? Jo-_anne_!"

A tall, lanky, blonde healer looked over at them from the doorway down the room.

"Yes, Albus?" she asked, a single eyebrow rose.

"Joanne, please tend to Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Her shoulder is broken and a number of other things are amiss. I need to meet with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Weasley here about Lord Voldemort."

Again, several healers nearby jumped, and one cursed so loudly quite a few patients jerked in their sleep. Joanne, on the other hand, stood still.

"Lord Voldemort, Albus?" she squeaked, eyes wide.

Dumbledore sighed. "Joanne, please do not raise the alarm until we are positive we know where he is. Now, please tend to Mrs. Weasley here. Now."

Joanne nodded and grabbed a sponge and began dampening Hermione's forehead. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Before they left the room, Ron bent over and kissed his wife softly on the lips. "Sleep well, my angel. I promise I will come back." He bid her good-bye and followed Dumbledore, Harry, and his sister from the room.

They entered another room, just as white and sterile as the rest of the hospital, but it was somewhat private, except for a novice healer who was restocking a few potions in a cabinet. Dumbledore managed to get him to leave.

"Mr. Potter, who knows of your engagement?" Dumbledore asked Harry abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked him wildly. "This isn't the time to talk about that. Ginny was in danger! She saw Voldemort!"

"Harry! Listen. Who knows?" Dumbledore asked him again and just as sharply.

"Um, well, me, Gin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny's family, Lupin, Moody, you, and that's pretty much it."

"Wait, you said Ginny's _family_?" Dumbledore inquired stupendously.

"Yeah."

"Mr. And Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I am sorry." Dumbledore lowered his eyes. "Percy Weasley was captured yesterday evening. By now they've probably learned from him that you are to be married."

"What?!" Ron cried. "Percy was captured?"

Dumbledore lowered his gaze. "Yes. Voldemort knows that you, Harry, love Ginny. And that is a weakness. Voldemort is going to try to kill Ginevra."

Harry gasped and gripped Ginny's hand even harder.

"Professor," Ginny began, tears forming in her eyes. "I saw Voldemort. He is immortal. But he- nor you. Or anybody else, for that matter, know that I am too."

Harry stared at her with an odd look. "What? How?'

Dumbledore nodded. "I've known for a long time, Ginevra. However, I _did _say Voldemort is going to _try_."

"What? How?" Harry asked dubiously, staring back and forth between each Dumbledore and his fiancé. Ron didn't know what to think either.

"In her first year, Ginevra here was taken over by Voldemort's memory. When you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary, Harry, part of Tom went in her, like part of Voldemort went in you Harry, in Godric's Hollow. Only, the part that went into her was his immortality. And because of that. Voldemort is no longer immortal. It will be difficult to kill him, as he is so powerful. But he believes he can't die, when he really can."

"Did you get any of that?" Ron asked Harry, gaping.

"Don't be thick. He means Voldemort can die and Ginny can't. What a relief!" Harry grinned.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore told the three. "Her body can't die. But she can."

Now Ron was very confused. "What?"

Ginny was silent.

"Mrs. Potter here can die. But her body will live on forever. Harry, do you recall the Dementer's Kiss?" Dumbledore continued.

"Yes."

"Well, that's what it's like. Like that. Exactly, just without the kissing. And her body won't cease to exist."

Harry swallowed. Ginny smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling? Your soul is in danger and you're _happy_?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No, listen. Does Voldemort know that?" Ginny asked. "_No_, so I'm a weapon. I can go to Voldemort and lure him somewhere, where we'll have like a bunch of aurors waiting for him. Don't you see?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The ministry is destroyed, and many ex-ministry members fled or joined Lord Voldemort in fear. Voldemort has many, many followers. But if Voldemort is killed, his followers will not know what to do, so they will be vulnerable. If someone has the dark mark on them, they will be automatically killed, unless they are Death Eaters-turned-spy. All those who claim to be spies will be sent to me, and I will figure out how to make use of them. Ginevra, dear, that idea may work. I need to contact the Order. I need you three to remain here until further notice, and I will contact you when I need you. Please help out the wounded. Ron, you may go. I need to talk to the Potters' alone."

Ron rolled his eyes, nodded, and left the room. Ginny knew he was going to see Hermione. As soon as the door shut with a click behind him, she turned to Dumbledore with a weary look on her face.

"Professor," she began. "All I ask is that we end this war as soon as possible. Death Eaters, muggles, and witches and wizards on our side are the victims. The sooner we end this war, the less people die. I will do anything that you need me to do, as long as it will insure peace and harmony on our land again, without the constant threat of Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded, eyes misted. Harry slid his arm around her waist and Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder. "Ginevra, dear, that is a valiant speech, and you are very brave. Do not worry. This war ended the moment we discovered Voldemort was not immortal, which was before this war even started. There is no doubt- we will win."

They nodded.

"Harry," Dumbledore continued. "I must ask you not to go after _anyone_, especially if you see it in your mind. Voldemort will do everything in his power to go after you, or get you to go after something that will lead you to him. I know now that you can sense his location, and that will be vital later on. But right now… Right now you _must_ remain here."

Harry hesitated, and then nodded reluctantly.

"This is good-bye. I will contact you when it is time," Dumbledore bid them. And, with a crack, his disapparated.

Harry and Ginny locked eyes for a moment. Nothing in their short lives had prepared them for what was to come.

**chipped**


End file.
